Biggest Apology
by Cable Addict
Summary: My prediction for some of the contents of Legend 2. 'Tony accuses Ziva of being a traitor.' Yikes, right? Slight Tiva.


A/N: So I have a prediction. The commercials for Legend 2 are making it look like Ziva is a traitor. If she is, which I highly doubt, I am seriously considering not watching NCIS anymore. I love her! So here is my prediction (and hope) of what will happen!

--

After a particularly frustrating day at work, company was not what Ziva David wanted, but that's exactly what she had. Another knock sounded at her door, and after another sip of wine, she got up and answered it, without bothering to look and see who it was. This proved to be the wrong act because when she opened the door, she was met with the sight of her partner. She laughed darkly and made to close the door, but Tony stopped her.

"Ziva, stop!" He stuck his foot between the door and the frame.

"Why?" She hissed and slammed the door back open, making Tony flinch. "Why should I listen to you?" Her face was flushed with anger and Tony was starting to think that coming over to her apartment was a bad idea.

"Just listen, please!" He pleaded and after a moment, her lips still pursed in anger, nodded and stepped aside. She knew better than to deny Tony DiNozzo, if she did, he'd spend the next three hours banging on her door, yelling and disturbing the neighbors. "Thank you!" He cried as he entered the apartment. "Where's Michael." He looked around and asked, slightly bitter.

"Michael is on a plane headed back to Tele Aviv." She replied, slightly more bitter.

He nodded and leaned against the shut front door. "I came over here to apologize." There was an icy silence between the two.

"That is it?" Her eyes flashed. "You accuse me, your partner of 4 years, of being a traitor to NCIS and the United States, and all you can say is _that_?" Ziva shook her head, turned around and threw her hands up into the air. "What do you expect me to say? I forgive you?"

"That would be nice." Tony whispered, but Ziva heard him.

"This isn't funny!" She screamed, turning around to face him.

"I know that!" He yelled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Would you please listen to me?" Ziva glared at him and Tony took that as a cue to go on. "I didn't want to believe it, believe me, but all the evidence pointed to you being…"

"Say it." Ziva demanded. Tony hesitated slightly.

"Say it!" She screamed again and Tony gave in.

"A traitor." He whispered.

Ziva nodded curtly. "I would never screw you over!"

Tony sighed and looked down. "Of course you would get that one right." He looked back up at her. "All the evidence pointed to you being a _traitor_, and I couldn't ignore it! You can't imagine how relieved I was when we found out you were innocent!"

Ziva continued to glare at him.

"So I'm going to make the biggest apology that I am ever going to make in my whole life." He took a deep breath. "I am _so_ sorry Ziva." There was a certain sincerity in his voice that Ziva had never heard before. Her eyes softened and she unclenched her fists. There was a silence again, not icy, but not comfortable, and Tony turned to leave.

"Wait." Ziva whispered and he stopped. Ziva nodded slightly, and took a step closer to him. "I accept your apology." Tony's face broke into a grin. "But," Ziva began again, "if you ever accuse me of anything like that again, I will hurt you." Tony's grin faltered slightly, but then grew into a big grin.

"It's good to have you back. I'll see you tomorrow." Ziva nodded, and with that final note, Tony left.

--

A/N: So, maybe I can do another prediction where they 'hook up'? I dunno. Let me know what you think of this, and I'll see. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think of the commercials for Legend part two!

Oh, by the way, the birthday fic that I wrote for vamp926 (I'm sure my you've all read it seeing as you're my loyal fans), the A/N at the end sounds kinda...selfish. I realize that now, but I wasn't really aware of what I was typing when I was typing it because it was so late. I'm sorry vamp that I made your day about me as well. :-( I feel kinda dirty for that...Hehe.


End file.
